


Hold Me, Thrill Me

by sewn



Series: Season of Kink 2019 [3]
Category: The Shannara Chronicles (TV)
Genre: Accidental Incest, Breathplay, Creampie, F/M, Outdoor Sex, Rough Sex, Squirting, Watersports, accidental incest becomes intentional incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-10 19:56:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20141116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sewn/pseuds/sewn
Summary: The man was older, just a hint of gray in his short beard, strong and tall. He was still panting, covered in mud and blood, and he was the sexiest fucking thing Mareth had ever seen.





	Hold Me, Thrill Me

**Author's Note:**

> AU where Mareth runs into Allanon earlier without finding Wil first.
> 
> For the prompt "bodily fluids" on my Season of Kink bingo card.

Mareth gagged as blood and green viscera burst all over her face. She rolled over quickly, barely avoiding being crushed by the dead giant spider she’d just cut in half. She lay on the ground gulping in air, sure she couldn’t fight off any more creatures.

Fortunately, her surprise battle companion, a man she’d run into just before being attacked by a nestful of the monsters, seemed to have done his part. As Mareth forced herself to get up, she saw he was similarly stained but looked unharmed ten feet away from her.

The man was older, just a hint of gray in his short beard, strong and tall. He was still panting, covered in mud and blood, and he was the sexiest fucking thing Mareth had ever seen.

For a second they stared at each other. Then Mareth dropped her blade, surged forward and the man moved towards her and then they were kissing, more like biting and panting into each others’ mouths. The spider blood was disgusting but she couldn’t have cared less as the man dug his fingers into her hips and licked up her neck to bite at her ear.

”Off,” she commanded and tugged at the clasps of the man’s leather coat. He was wearing entirely too much. For a moment she tried to undress him, but her concentration was shot, hands uselessly fluttering between gloves and belt.

The man pushed her back a little. “Stop,” he said roughly, then began to undress himself.

He definitely had the right idea. Mareth stepped back and threw her cloak off. Her top came off easy, but her boots took time. While she unlaced them, she watched as the man took off his leather gloves, opened the clasps on his coat, revealing a vest underneath. His arms were strong and Mareth swallowed as she kicked off the shoes.

The man was quicker, stripped down while Mareth still had her shorts on.

”Come here,” she said, still out of breath, and he strode up. He got to his knees and hooked his fingers under the waistband so he could slide her pants down. Mareth steadied herself on his shoulder and kicked the clothing off.

She stared down into his eyes for a second. They were dark, glimmering in the moonlight. He was breathing hard, face still smudged from the fight - and then he got up and grabbed her thighs. He hoisted her up, and, wow - that was a first, Mareth had time to think, before smashing her mouth ungracefully against his again.

His grip was bruising and she gave as much as she got, digging nails into his back as he carried her towards the softer ground.

Once they were on the grass he let her down. Mareth grabbed him by the neck and pulled him down. The throbbing between her legs was painful and she wanted nothing more than his cock, right now.

”Do you -”

He reached between her legs as if to finger her, and -

”Fuck that. You get this,” Mareth grabbed his cock roughly, the weight and the shape perfect in her hand, ”in me right now.”

She pulled him or he pushed her and then she was on her back on the grass and he slammed in so hard she wailed.

He seemed to hesitate just a second but she reached up, dug her nails into his shoulder and sputtered, ”M- move.”

He did then, abandoning the coyness and pulling back and pushing in with a grunt that she shot up to swallow. He dragged his mouth down her jaw and neck and sucked at her collarbone. It sent a shudder through her and she clawed at him, feeling like some animal in heat.

It was nothing more than that, two animals, and she cried out as he rammed his cock into her so hard it felt like her joints would come apart.

It didn’t take long, and when she came she tugged at his short hair and sank her teeth into his shoulder.

—

Mareth woke up sore all over. For a while she didn’t remember what had happened but there was a warm naked body next to her under the blanket and it soon came back.

She gazed at the sleeping stranger’s face. In the light of the day, he was still handsome, pretty even for a man his age. She felt lucky, even if it took fighting off a horde of monsters to get laid in the middle of nowhere.

When he woke up, he seemed similarly sore as he groaned when he turned to his side.

”Morning,” Mareth whispered. She searched his eyes and though he was still sleepy he didn’t pull back when she kissed him. It tasted a little gross, dried spider goo probably, but it was still a turn-on. Morning sex would be extremely welcome right now.

Mareth took his wrist and slid his hand down between her legs. She was already wet and he pushed his fingers in, thumb over her clit. She canted her hips and adjusted her position, hooking her leg over his waist, groaning as her muscles complained. She vaguely needed to pee but she could hold it until coming.

His breath was hot on her cheek, and Mareth nuzzled at his jaw. The man wore a leather band around his neck that carried small amulets of stone and dark wood.

She stared at the necklace with bleary eyes. Something about the shape of the amulets —

Her eyes flew open.

”You -” she started, but he had already blanched, then turned beet red. He pulled his fingers out of her, leaving smears on her belly.

”I can’t be,” he said, weakly.

”But you’re the druid,” she said just as helplessly. _You just read my mind._ And then she was thinking of her mother and he made a sound of frustration and let his head fall back on the ground.

Mareth did the same. Thoughts and emotions warred inside her. She was horrified at first, then embarrassed, then darkly amused, then embarrassed again because -

Besides the fact that she’d fucked her dad, last night had been the best sex she’d had in ages. For once she’d found someone who was much stronger than her and not afraid to use that strength, someone who clearly trusted her to know what she could take. Someone who seemed to be similarly inclined.

She drew a hand over her face, huffing in frustration. As the previous night invaded her mind, she found herself still turned on.

The man - her _father_ \- had to know everything she was thinking.

”I’m -” she began weakly as she forced herself to look at him.

He had squeezed his eyes shut, chest rising and falling rapidly. He was turned on as well, she realized in a flash, the revelation having done nothing to dampen his desire. And that, that -

”Fuck it,” she whispered. 

This was messy already, it couldn’t get any worse.

She rolled to her side and then unceremoniously climbed on him, kicking off the blanket. His eyes flew open and he gasped but he didn’t push her off.

Mareth kissed him, and he kissed her back, deliriously, fingers tangling in her hair, before pulling back.

”No, we - this -” he didn’t seem to know what to say, though his cock was already hard.

Mareth pressed her lips on his, whispered, ”Read my mind.” She dug her fingers into his shoulders. _Read my fucking mind._

They were both keyed up with arousal and if she wanted to talk to him she needed to get over it one way or the other. And so did he clearly.

He must have agreed, because he drew in a sharp breath and instinctively pulled her closer.

As they kissed, it reignited the fire, but it was also mixed with sudden anger. She’d been angry at him for so long and here he was, nothing like she’d imagined and of course he had to be the _sex dream of her life_ -

”Unfair,” she muttered into his mouth.

He was rock hard already and she sat up so she could take his cock and sink down on it. It made them both moan, and they fell easily into a quick rhythm, just like last night, and it felt good but she was just so -

”Is this how you fucked my mom, huh.” The words slipped out before Mareth could stop herself.

For a second she wondered if she’d pushed it but he just stared at her and then he grabbed her hips and pulled her down onto his cock. Mareth gasped and grasped at his shoulder.

”Yeah, you did, right. She never wanted to talk about you,” she grabbed his jaw hard and winced as his hips bucked. “Bet you didn’t treat her right.”

“Am I like her?” she panted. “You ever think of her -”

“Quiet,” he finally said, a growl, and sat up, or tried, getting up on his elbows before she slapped him.

He froze, then went back down, still a wild look in his eyes.

A shiver went through Mareth. Okay. So she could - he wanted -

“Make me,” she said, then slapped him again, harder.

She kept up the quick rhythm of her hips. When he tried to touch her, she grabbed his wrist and pushed her thumb into his palm, enough to hurt him, so he had to let go. He didn’t want to hurt her back. Yet.

"How many kids you got all over the land, hm?" She slid her palm down his neck, brought her other hand there too. "You fuck all of them?" His throat moved under her touch and his eyes had a spark to them but he let her wrap her fingers around his neck.

She’d never done this to anyone in bed but she pushed her thumbs down like she would in a fight, efficiently cutting his air off. His cock twitched inside her.

Mareth kept up the pressure and rolled her hips with more force. The way his eyes squeezed shut made little lightnings spark up all over her skin and she moaned.

His fingers dug into her hips and then his legs kicked, and back arced, and she squeezed her muscles and -

He grabbed her wrists so tight her bones squeaked. He broke her hold, easy, and in one smooth movement flipped them quickly around so Mareth was under him before she knew it. He was breathing hard and his eyelashes were wet.

”Wow,” she breathed out, then sort of yelped when he pushed in and the movement made her hips creak and her back slide against the rough grass.

He fucked her hard, with no frills, just slamming into her like last night but with more focus.

”Your mother -” he rasped into her cheek, ”- never swore.”

Mareth swallowed a laugh that suddenly threatened to bubble up her chest. She turned her head instead so she could lick over his jaw and mouth, the hair rough under her tongue. He was sweaty, and she sucked his lower lip between hers and bit lightly.

His cock hit something perfectly in her and her jaw clenched shut. Her teeth sunk in and she felt a warmth in her mouth and then tasted iron. He groaned and pulled back and a bit of blood spattered over her face.

She _squealed_ as he grabbed her by the hips and pulled them up so her weight was on her shoulders and she had to hook her legs around his waist. He gripped her thighs and rammed in, making her teeth clang together again. She still tasted blood.

Something about the position suddenly made Mareth’s bladder ache. She’d been needing to empty herself for a while and almost forgot about it until his cock pushed right against it. Her muscles clenched and it must have felt good because he moaned but -

The next push in put more pressure on her bladder and -

”I gotta pee,” she blurted out desperately. ”Like really really gotta -”

Reading her mind must have made him feel it too, and, and -

”So get the fuck out of me or -” she panted.

He dropped her hips and started to pull back. The movement only served to turn up the full sensation. Mareth ground her teeth together, it felt both good and bad, like he managed to rub straight over - and then -

He was out and she scrambled to get on her elbows to crawl back, awkward and breathless, but his hand was around her ankle, and then she just couldn’t hold it in anymore.

With a cry, she let her head hit the ground. She threw her hands over her face as if it made it any better.

A pleasurable warmth immediately spread all over her groin as she pissed herself. She was so swollen that it came out slowly, it felt like it went on forever, all over her cunt and thighs and soaking into her hair, spreading into the ground under her ass.

She was still peeing when she realized he was still holding on to her, and her knees were drawn up and legs spread, which offered him a perfect view. When she withdrew her hands from her face she saw that his eyes were fixed down on her. He was still hard, cock glistening with their fluids.

Mareth clapped her hands over her mouth instead as she gasped. He looked up, flinching a little but didn’t let go.

”I -” he swallowed hard. His fingers pressed into her ankle lightly, and the pressure there was good, too.

She was _still_ going and it felt so good and the thought flitted through her head that he could - could -

He closed his eyes, whispered something she couldn’t make out and slid his hand up.

Mareth bit at the heel of her hand. His palm pushed between her legs, and her pee streamed out from between his fingers. The touch on her lips sent a shiver up her body, and then he -

Mareth’s back arced. He pressed his thumb hard on her clit, and it was the best feeling in the world, made everything flutter something fierce inside her. Her cunt clenched and it made the flow stop, then start again as the muscles inside kept spasming. His touch was rough and she just _kept peeing_, in little bursts now, and when she thought she was done, it suddenly felt like she needed to go again.

It burned, and she swallowed and both hoped he would stop and not and -

Another load of liquid gushed out of her, and she yelped, hand over mouth. She couldn’t take her eyes off him as he stared down at her, transfixed. His cock was dark and heavy and his other hand found its way around it.

”Can -” he panted as he lifted his eyes to meet hers.

They were both flushed and breathless and Mareth just thought _yes yes yes_. He gripped his cock hard and it only took a few strokes till he came all over her.

The come splashed on her cunt, thighs, belly, so much of it she shuddered as the weight of it on her sensitive clit was enough to add to the pressure.

Her groin was still burning and it felt like she wasn't quite done yet, so she smashed her hands between her thighs and stroked her clit roughly, toes digging into the mushy ground. She held his gaze until her eyes closed of their own accord and she threw her head back, grunting.

After a few deep breaths, she opened her eyes again. For a while they just stared at each other. The fluids between Mareth’s legs were slowly trickling down.

“That’s,” the man - _her dad_ \- cleared his throat, unable to say more.

”Yeah,” Mareth agreed.

For a second she thought her father had a look like he wanted to crawl between her legs and eat her out for breakfast but then he shook his head and got up to his feet instead.

As he helped her up, he noticed something behind them.

”Are you -?”

Mareth turned to look and saw that all of their equipment, which they had abandoned under a tree before crashing last night, were scattered all over, some things broken.

”Yep, that - that’s why I’ve been looking for you all over the land.” She brushed soil off her arms. ”This tends to happen when I get too excited.”

”You’ve been looking for me?”

Mareth shrugged. ”I need your help. Nothing more. Mom told me I shouldn’t try to find you. That it would only bring me pain. I’m not sure if this is what she had in mind.”

The druid closed his eyes.

”She was right. It’s not a good idea,” he said roughly.

”I’m not looking for a father. Just a teacher.” She winced as she walked over to where her clothes were strewn all over. “You know, whenever she got angry with me, mom used to say I was just like my father.”

He opened his eyes and looked at her, clearly exasperated already. 

Mareth gave him a sideways glance, biting her lip. “Any idea what she meant?”

**Author's Note:**

> If you read this far & are into it, [here's my tumblr for the ship](https://allanonxmareth.tumblr.com/).


End file.
